Survivre à tous et à tout
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: la vie n'est pas toujours juste surtout quand on est un loup-garou


Rémus Lupin avait tout pour être heureux, il était entouré d'une famille aimante, avec des parents, des oncles et tantes, des cousins, puis un jour il avait été mordu, là il avait souffert mille morts pendant des jours et revivait cette même souffrance tout les mois lors de la pleine lune, il était devenu un loup-garou, là il avait tout perdu. Au bien sur il lui restait ses parents, toujours aimants, mais ils étaient seuls, tout les trois, aux yeux du reste du monde, le petit Rémus, sept ans était devenu un monstre.

En plus de la honte, de ce qu'il était il avait du apprendre à gérer le chagrin qu'il voyaient dans le regard océan de sa mère, et la culpabilité si cuisante dans celui de son père. A à peine sept ans, le garçonnet avait appris la haine, celle de celui qu'il était devenu, celle de son bourreaux, celle de tout ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour lui.

Une nouvelle chance s'était offerte à lui, à l'âge de onze ans, lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Il pouvait tout recommencer à zéro, personne ne savait ce qu'il était, il pourrait vivre presque normalement.

A cette idée un large sourire s'était étiré sur les lèvres du petit garçon de onze ans qui découvrait pour la première fois le Poudlard express. Il s'était assis tranquillement dans un compartiment vide, un premier garçon de son âge rondouillard et timide les mains chargées de choco-grenouille était venu s'assoir, s'excusant presque d'exister il s'appelait Peter Pettigrew.

Quelques secondes plus tard un troisième jeune homme était venu les rejoindre, il était grand pour son âge, maigre avec des yeux noisettes cerclés de petites lunettes rondes et les cheveux en batailles. Dès son arrivée il n'avait cessé de monopoliser la parole, dissertant sur les différentes maison de Poudlard, sur le quidditch et sur les équipes susceptibles de remporter le championnat de Quidditch et sur tout et n'importe quoi, Il s'était présenté sous le nom de James Potter.

Enfin un dernier garçon était venu rejoindre le petit groupe, une assurance toute aristocrate se dégageait de lui contrastant avec l'étincelle rieuse qui éclairaient ses yeux aciers. Pour la première fois Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient réunis. Pendant sept ans ils allaient être inséparables, accumulant les bêtises, riant aux éclats et profitant au maximum de la sécurité que leur procuraient les hauts murs de Poudlard.

Bien sur Rémus avait était obliger de leur révéler son lourd secret et un nouveaux sentiment s'était emparé du jeune garçon qui avait à présent treize ans l'amertume.

Mais ces amis l'avait accepté au delà de ses espérances et avaient même décider d'alléger son calvaire en l'accompagnant dans ses transformations.

Rémus avait alors était plus heureux que jamais, il avait des parents aimants et des amis formidables avec qui il pouvait absolument tout partager, le meilleur et le pire. Puis la jolie Lily Evans était venue élargir leur groupe, elle aussi avait accepté Rémus avec douceur et bienveillance et ces sept années étaient devenues bénies pour le jeunes lycanthrope.

Des années plus tard les rires et les chamailleries échangés raisonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Puis ils avaient grandis et le temps était venu pour les auto-proclamés maraudeurs et Lily de quitter le cocon de Poudlard et d'affronter la vrai vie. Les choses n'était pas toujours rose pour le loup-garou qui se heurtait rapidement à des murs d'intolérances, mais peu lui importait tant que ses amis étaient là, il se sentait invincible. Au évidemment le guerre avait éclaté mais il se battaient ensemble et s'était la seule chose qui importait pour nos cinq amis.

L'apothéose du bonheur pour eux avait été le mariage de James et Lily et la naissance de Harry. C'est après cela que les choses avaient mal tourné, la guerre avait commencée à faire des ravages et le petit groupe en payait les conséquences, James et Lily devaient se cacher, leur vie et celle de leur enfant étant à la merci d'un traître.

Et là ce fût le doute et la suspicion qui vînt ronger petit à petit la bande d'ami.

James avait perdu de son bagout, Sirius de son assurance, Peter était plus renfermé que jamais, Lily était devenu plus revêche, et le cocon accueillant de son foyer ne raisonnait plus des rire des maraudeurs. Mais des pas anxieux de la jeune maman dès que James et ses acolytes partaient à la chasse aux mangemorts et les mots les plus prononcés étaient, poursuite, sécurité, torture et magie noire. Puis un jours Sirius avait émit l'idée, que le traitre faisait partie de leur petit groupe en plantant son regard dure et froid dans les yeux de Rémus.

Évidement Lily et James avaient hurlaient à l'ineptie, Peter s'était vouté d'avantage et Rémus avaient quitté le foyer des Potter pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds plus blessé que jamais.

L'injustice lui fouettant le visage tel des lames acérées. A cet instant il avait cru avoir tout perdu, mais il ignorait encore à quel point il se trompait.

Puis quelques semaines plus tard la nouvelle était tombée Voldemort n'était plus mais cela avait couté la vie aux Potter, Trahis. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui avait traversait l'esprit fût : « pas eux ». Puis il avait transplané à Godrics Hollow. La maison des ses amis était en ruine et il tomba à genoux devant le corps de James, affalé au sol, les yeux fixant le plafond. Il l'avait secoué avec force en hurlant :

_Réveilles toi, James ce n'est pas drôle ! Allez debout !

Mais son ami n'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de continuer a fixer le plafond de ses grands yeux bruns. Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.

Puis il entra dans la maison à la recherche de Lily et de Harry. Il trouva la jeune femme au sol devant le lit de Harry ses longs cheveux épars autour de ses épaules inerte. Cette fois-ci il s'effondra carrément sur le corps de son amie d'enfance et des sanglots déchirants lui échappèrent.

Rémus Lupin avait vécu bien des épreuves depuis son enfance, mais jamais il n'avait versé la moindre larme. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie Rémus Lupin, avait gouter à ce qu'était le malheur, le vrai, celui qui vous prends les tripes et vous fait penser que vous ne pourrez jamais plus esquisser un sourire. Puis il était rentré chez lui, avait contacter Dumbledort qui lui avait apprit que le petit Harry était en sécurité dans le monde moldu, que Sirius avait tué Peter, réduit en poussière était le terme exacte qu'avait utilisé, le directeur de Poudlard, et qu'il était accuser de meurtre et de trahison. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Dans leur groupe chaque maraudeur avait sa propre fonction en rapport avec sa nature propre. Si James avec sa gouaille était leur point d'attache, Rémus la voix de la raison, Peter le maillon faible, Sirius était l'élément fiable du groupe mettant la loyauté au- dessus de toute valeur, la trahison ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, il était celui qui serait mort pour chacun d'eux jamais il n'aurait pub trahir James et Lily.

Rémus se prit la tête dans les mains il ne comprenait plus rien, il aurait voulu voir Sirius lui parler qu'il s'explique. Mais cela était impossible, la réalité le heurta de plein fouet désormais il était seul, de nouvelle larmes emplies d'aigreur coulèrent le long de ses joues. A dix-neuf ans Rémus Lupin était un homme aigri.

Pendant douze longues années il avait survécu, plus qu'il n'avait vécu trainant sa carcasse de boulots minables en boulots minables, hurlant de douleur à chaque pleine lune et ruminant son passé heureux. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à rejoindre James, Lily et Peter. Mais il devait vivre au moins pour eux parce que c'est ce que ses amis auraient voulu, qu'il vive à défaut d'être heureux alors il vivait pour eux et dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour trouver Harry et lui dire à quel point ses parents l'aimaient.

Justement le destin lui avait permis de rencontrer le jeune garçon, plus tôt que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Dumbledort lui avait proposé de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et Rémus avait ressenti une joie qu'il ne pensait plus être capable d'éprouver un jour, lorsque le vieux directeur de Poudlard lui avait proposer le poste de ses rêves.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir exercer le métier qu'il savait fait pour lui, enfin il ne serait plus un paria, il aurait un travail honorable et il serait respecté, enfin il l'espérait.

Puis mi-juillet, la nouvelle était tombée, pour la première fois de son histoire, un prisonnier s'était évadé de la forteresse d'Askaban.

Ce prisonnier n'était autre que Sirius Black.

Le cœur de Rémus s'était emballé, ne sachant trop s'il devait se réjouir de cette évasion ou craindre que son ancien ami tente de le tuer à son tour. Il aurait voulu que se dernier cherche à le contacter, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne les avaient pas trahi, que le cauchemar était terminé.

Mais Sirius n'était jamais venu frapper à sa porte, alors Rémus avait une fois de plus cessé d'espérer.

Puis il s'était concentré sur son travail et sur ces retrouvailles avec Harry, qui lui rappelait tant ces parents, les traits de James, les yeux Lily, il était un parfait mélange de ses derniers. Tête brulé comme sont père, obstiné et doué comme sa mère. Rémus se rendit compte à quel point ses amis lui manquaient.

Fin juin, il toucha à nouveaux au bonheur, Sirius était de retour il était innocent, et même s'ils n'avaient pu se débarrasser de se traitre de Peter, Rémus n'était plus seul, il lui restait un ami, au fond de lui il n'avait jamais cru en la culpabilité de Sirius.

Oh bien sur Sirius avait dû fuir et Rémus s'était donc improvisé camarade d'infortune, ils avaient vivoté tout les deux en voyageant, profitant du statu de fugitif de Sirius qui les obligeaient à se déplacer constamment. Certes cela n'avait pas était rose tout les jours et les deux amis avaient dû affronter de nombreuse galères, mais ils étaient tout les deux, Sirius réapprenait à être humain, tandis que Rémus riait de nouveaux.

Puis la nouvelle était tombé, Lord Voldemort était revenu et Dumbledort avait reconstitué comme il avait pu l'ordre du Phénix et les deux anciens maraudeurs avaient été les premiers à en être.

Leur vie était devenue un enfer, Sirius continuellement enfermé au square Grimmaurd et les conditions de vie de considérations des loup-garou allant de mal en pis, mais les deux hommes continuaient d'avancer, car ils étaient ensemble et parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient les bons de l'histoire.

Puis il y avait eu cette appel de Rogue, Rémus n'avait pas prit le temps d'enregistrer tous ce qu'il avait dit, les seuls mots qui s'étaient bousculer dans sa tête étaient, Potter, Weasley, ministère, seigneur des ténèbres et piège. Alors il s'était précipité vers la cheminé Sirius, Tonks et Molly sur les talons, personne n'avait réfléchi, la seul chose à laquelle ils avaient pensé sur le coup était sauver les enfants à tout prix. Personne n'avait vu d'objection à ce que Sirius se rende au ministère, et de toute façon à cet instant précis c'était le dernier de leur soucis. Ils allaient affronter les mangemorts, des adolescents étaient en danger, ils avaient besoin de renforts. Par la bonté de Merlin, Harry et ses camarades étaient sains et saufs, lorsque les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent aux département des mystères, certains avaient l'air sonné ou terrifié mais rien de bien grave.

Le combat s'engagea sans merci, ils combattaient plus ou moins à armes égales mais ne se faisaient aucun cadeaux. Pour Rémus il ne faisait pas de doutes que ce combat se terminerait par la mort d'un ou plusieurs combattants, il espérait qu'il s'agirait de mangemorts. Puis un bruit de chute, le corps de Tonks dévalant les gradins tel une poupée de chiffon, il se précipite vers elle, elle respire, il retourne au combat les coups sont de plus en plus violents, puis un éclaire vert, un éclat de rire, un corps qui tombe comme au ralenti, les combats qui cessent, un sourire de la victime et un hurlement de douleur. Rémus laisse son corps le guider, il n'est plus capable de rien il agrippe Harry, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, pour s'en empêcher lui même. Il regarde le corps de son ami tomber tout doucement puis s'effacer à tout jamais, et alors que Harry échappait à son étreinte, Rémus réalisa, Sirius était parti, pour de bon cette fois, plus rien ne pourrait le ramener. Alors, il se redressa et sans adresser le moindre regard aux autres membres de l'ordre, des gens qu'il pouvait appeler amis, certes cette fois-ci il ne serait pas complètement seul, mais aucun d'entre eux, ne pourrait comprendre l'étendu de sa douleur.

Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Rémus fit le choix de la solitude. Il savait que s'était le bon choix car personne ne pourrait rien pour lui pour le moment, ni Molly et sa douceur maternelle, ni Arthur et sa bienveillance, ni Kingsley et sa clairvoyance, pas même la jolie Tonks avec qui il savait partager un béguin.

Alors il transplana jusqu'à sa chambre du square Grimmaurd, mais il ne pleura pas et fit la seule chose que Sirius aurait faite à sa place, il hurla de rage, de douleur, d'injustice, puis il envoya balader tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, ses précieux livres, une photo de Lily et des maraudeurs, une de James, Lily, et Harry et même une de Tonks qu'il avait secrètement dérobé dans les affaires de la jeunes femme. Il cria pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures puis s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il gardait là pour une de ces soirées beuverie avec Sirius. Il bu, il bu, il bu, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, ni le chagrin, ni la douleur, ni même cette vieille amie qu'était devenue pour lui l'aigreur qu'il ressentait depuis bientôt 16 ans et que ces derniers mois avaient un peu diminué. Il se sentait simplement vide, et à à peine trente cinq ans Rémus Lupin était un homme à demi-mort.

Rémus grogna, le soleil lui brulait les yeux, qu'il ouvrit lentement, il fut secoué d'un rire grinçant et ironique. Il avait plus pendant des semaines et c'est la mort de Sirius qui ramener le soleil. Puis il remarqua une ombre se détacher, avachie dans le fauteuil près de son lit, il fronça les sourcils combien de temps avait-il dormi et pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas compris qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il se redressa lentement le sang tambourinant violemment ses tempes et il aperçu Tonks endormie dans le fauteuil. Une balafre assez profonde barrait son front et des bleus marquaient la peau de ses bras. Il grimaça face aux sévices que la jeune auror avait reçue de la part de sa propre tante, puis se racla la gorge pour la réveiller . Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis sourit tristement.

_Bonjours marmotte ! Lui dit-elle.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps ? Interrogea le lycanthrope.

_ Huit jours, même la pleine lune ne t'as pas réveillé.

_ Quoi ?

_J'ai passais toute la nuit à tes côtés, tu as hurlé de douleur, tu t'es transformé mais tu n'as pas ouvert un œil, s'était flippant. Affirma t-elle.

_Tu es une idiote, la voix de Rémus claqua si violemment, que la jeune femme sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflé.

_ Pardon ? Demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu es totalement inconsciente ou juste stupide ? Je croyais qu'on apprenait aux aurors que les loup-garou étaient des bêtes sanguinaires et incapables du moindre contrôle ?

Où étais-tu le jour de cette leçon ? Hein ?

Il débitais les questions sans jamais s'arrêter, la rage perceptible dans sa voix.

Tonks s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, jamais elle n'avait vu le lycanthrope se mettre en colère ou perdre son sang froid. Elle avait même cru qu'il était incapable de montrer la moindre émotion lorsqu'elle l'avait vu transplaner quelques secondes à peine après la disparitions de Sirius. Évidemment s'était avant d'avoir vu l'état de la chambre de son ami et de l'avoir aperçu recroquevillé sur lui même les larmes coulant dans son sommeil. Elle avait voulu rester immédiatement à ses côtés mais Molly lui avait conseillé de lui laisser du temps, mais au bout de cinq jours l'inquiétude avait prit le dessus et Tonks avait refusé de quitter le chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, pas même lors de la pleine lune.

_ Tu crois que je le supporterais si je t'avais fais le moindre mal ? La voix de Rémus la sortie de ses rêveries.

Elle resta muette face cette question, d'ailleurs s'était bien la première fois de sa jeune vie que Nymphadora n'avait pas une réponse sarcastique aux reproches et aux questions qui lui était faites, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle rêvaient depuis des mois d'entendre Rémus lui dire ce genre de choses.

_ Réponds ! Hurla t-il hors de lui.

_ Je je...Rémus, j'étais inquiète pour toi, j'avais besoin de veiller sur toi. Les larmes coulaient

sur les joues de la jeunes femme. Rémus soupira pour se calmer un peu et pris Tonks dans ses bras.

_ Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais rien que de penser que j'aurais pu te blesser, ou pire ça me rends...

Tonks ne laissa pas le temps à Rémus de finir sa phrase elle entoura son cou de ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le loup-garou répondit instinctivement à ce baiser fiévreux avant de repousser la jeune femme qui le regarda interloquée.

_Ne fais pas cela Dora je t'en supplie, si tu tiens un temps soit peu à moi ne nous fais pas cela. Implora t-il la tête basse.

_ Te faire quoi ? Demanda t-elle légèrement blessée.

_ Ne me fais pas croire que c'est possible, que nous pouvons être heureux car je n'y survivrais pas.

En guise de réponse elle lui donna un nouveaux baiser, qu'il ne stoppa pas et il s'abandonna quelques instants dans les bras de la métamorphomage.

_ C'est possible Rémus il suffit que nous le voulions tout les deux, affirma t-elle en relevant le mentons avec un air de défis.

Les épaules de Rémus s'affaissèrent et il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de croiser le regard déterminé de la jeune femme.

_Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que cela suffise.

_ Mais ?

_ J'ai treize ans de plus que toi, je suis un loup-garou,ce n'est pas une vie pour toi.

_et bla bla bla, si tu me laissais choisir un peu la vie que je désir, laisse moi te montrer que malgré tout les obstacles on peut y arriver. Je ne te demande ni bagues, ni grandes promesses. Juste de suivre le chemin que je trace pour nous.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle eut un hoquet de surprise mais crocheta ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme tout en répondant avidement au baiser.

Il la souleva du sol et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit, où il commença à lui embrasser le cou et les épaules. Elle emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux de son nouvel amant, et releva la tête, totalement offerte à ses baisers.

Cela faisait des années que Rémus n'avait pas désiré et touchait une femme, et des années qu'il n'avait pas espérait aussi fort qu'à cet instant, alors il s'abandonna totalement à ce moment de félicité priant pour que cela continue.

Malgré la perte de son meilleur ami et le monde qui s'écroulait petit à petit autour d'eux, Rémus ne voulait plus qu'une chose être auprès de Nymphadora et l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

Jamais depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il n'avais ressentie cette sérénité et cette insouciance et il savait que dorénavant grâce à la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras il se sentirait de nouveaux vivant et heureux.

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant Rémus et Tonks formaient un couple officiel puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Ils vivaient un bonheur bancal et imparfait mais ils s'aimaient et Rémus avait l'impression que cela leur permettraient de tout affronter. Ils se battaient ensemble contre Voldemort et contre le monde entier.

Puis ils avaient changé tout les deux, grâce à sa femme, Rémus se sentais revivre, il n'était plus cette relique usée et fatiguée de ressasser des temps plus heureux. Elle lui avaient appris à vivre au jour le jours et à accepter les aléas de la vie la tête droite.

Nymphadora, avait murie, elle ne prenait plus de risques inutiles et étaient devenue plus femme qu'adolescente. Chacun d'entre eux se complétaient et apportaient à l'autre ce qu'il avait de meilleur.

Pourtant en ce jour de septembre, alors que le couple quittait le Terrier, après une réunion qui avait semblait interminable à Tonks. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille et ne desserrait pas les dents, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Rémus la regardait inquiet et agacé, craignant le pire

Ils transplanèrent silencieusement jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, que Harry leur avait offert en cadeaux de mariage et qu'ils avaient restauré du sol au plafond, gardant seulement la chambre de Sirius telle qu'elle avait toujours était. Nymphadora lâcha rapidement le bras de son époux pour aller faire du thé. Ce dernier poussa un soupir agacé et la suivi dans la cuisine où il l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle frissonna à ce contact, il poussa un nouveaux soupir et murmura :

_ Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse, ou dois-je utiliser la légilimencie ?

_Assieds-toi ! Ordonna t-elle, il s'exécuta en fronçant les sourcils.

_Promet de ne pas te mettre en colère !

_Mais enfin...  
>_ Promet ! Insista t-elle.<p>

_ Très bien je te le promet.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança :

_ Je suis enceinte. Lâcha t-elle la voix tremblante.

Un long silence suivie sa révélation et elle baissa les yeux attendant le début de la tempête.

Mais Rémus se contenta de lui relever délicatement le menton et d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda interloquée par cette réaction, elle avait tout imaginé, sauf que son mari prendrait bien la nouvelle.

_ Alors tu n'es pas en colère ?

_Pourquoi le serais-je? Un enfant est un cadeaux magnifique. Répondit-il en lui souriant béatement.

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats et à tourner sur elle même, Rémus la prit dans ses bras et tourna avec elle.

_Je t'aime mon amour, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son épouse.

En cette soirée du 2 Mai 1998, Rémus était un homme heureux, il avait une femme magnifique et un petit garçon adorable qu'il était en train de nourrir tout en rêvant à l'avenir meilleur qui s'offrirait à eux dés que le problème Voldemort serait réglé. Il couchait sont fils lorsque son poste de radio grésilla et qu'une voix annonça le code convenu pour le retour de Harry à Poudlard. Harry de retour une grande bataille ne manquerait pas d'être déclenchée, sa place était donc avec les autres membres de l'ordre.

Il serra le petit garçon de deux mois très fort contre lui, et murmura :

_ Je t'aime mon garçon, papa reviendra vite et maman aussi, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Puis il sorti de sa poche un médaillon dans lequel il avait glissé la première photo qui avait était prise de Teddy dans les bras de ses parents et il glissa la fine chaine autour du cou de son fils. Il embrassa encore une fois le bébé, puis s'éloigna un peu du lit, pour laisser sa femme embrasser leur enfant. Rémus lui accorda cinq petites minutes puis ils embrassèrent encore une fois l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Tonks, il était baigné de larme, elle avait peur, mais il savait qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il la serra un instant dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme si s'était la dernière fois.

_ Je t'en supplie reste en vie l'implora t-il.

_ Toi aussi, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné, avant de transplaner main dans la main jusqu'à pré-au-lard et de rejoindre Poudlard.

La bataille était engagée depuis de longues heures et les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. Les pertes étaient lourdes dans les deux camps. Rémus faisait face à Rosier, alors que sa femme luttait contre Bellatrix quelques mètres plus loin.

Un avada kedavra le rata de peu, Tonks le remarqua, et cette demi-seconde d'inattention avait suffit à Bellatrix pour lancer un doloris qui cloua la jeune auror au sol, les choses se déroulèrent très vite puisqu'un éclair vert suivi de près le doloris et le corps de la jeune femme retomba sans vie sur le sol les yeux grands ouvert.

Encore ce même éclair vert et ce même rire dément, finalement elle aura réussit le but qu'elle s'était fixée, détruire toute les branches pourries de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

D'abord ce traitre à son sang de Sirius puis maintenant, cette erreur de la nature qui lui servait de nièce, elle, elle accumulaient les tares, sang-mélée, métamorphomage, et mariée à un loup-garou crève la faim. Alors le rire de la mangemort se fît plus dément et plus satisfait que jamais lorsqu'elle constata sa victoire sur la jeune auror. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuie en riant en chantonnant.

Fou de rage et de douleurs Rémus mit fin aux jours de Rosier d'un avada informulé puis il se jeta sur le corps de sa femme, la secouant désespérément comme il l'avait fait dix-sept ans plus tôt avec le corps de James. Il pleura de longues minutes sur le corps inerte, puis se redressa tremblant de rage et de désespoir, sa décision était prise il mourrait ce soir. De toutes façons, il avait tout perdu et il n'avait plus la force de recommencer encore une fois.

Alors il se releva en pointant sa baguette droit devant lui, oui, il mourrait ce soir mais pas sans se battre et emporter le maximum de mangemorts avec lui. Il mourrait en assurant à son fils le meilleur avenir possible. Il mourrait en protégeant de son mieux les élèves de cette école. Il mourrait en faisant son devoir. Il mourrait en héros, comme James et Lily, comme Sirius, comme Tonks. Puis il irait enfin les rejoindre et il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il reverrait aussi Teddy un jour dans de très longues années quand se dernier aurait une belle vie heureuse et bien remplie.

Alors c'est avec un des sourires les plus radieux qu'il n'ait jamais eu que Rémus continua à se battre, il se débarrassa à lui seul d'une trentaine de mangemorts dont les Carrows et Greyback, qu'il prit un certain plaisir à torturer. Pour la première fois de sa vie Rémus laissait carte blanche au loup qui l'habitait et il aimait cela.  
>Ce fut Dolohov qui se mit en travers de son chemin et qui abrégea les jours du lycanthrope.<br>Rémus tomba en souriant.

Sa vie si brève et si longue à la fois était enfin terminée, il ne souffrirait plus, Harry comprendrait, Teddy aussi quand il serait plus grand.


End file.
